


Two Feathers

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hinoka, looking for a way.





	Two Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> For femslashficlets, 'embrace'. Based on their A-Support.

Hinoka looked up at the statue of the Dawn Dragon in Shirasagi's lavish shrine as if she could somehow stare down jeweled eyes. 

There had to be a way, somehow. 

She and Minerva had talked about it enough while wrapped in each other's arms late at night; they would fly together again. 

Hinoka had promised to pester every god she could find. 

"I know you're powerful," Hinoka said. "As powerful as what drew us to Aytolis. More so. It should be easy for you..." 

She set two white feathers on the altar. 

"I'll wait as long as I need to."


End file.
